At a glimpse
by Starburst
Summary: Harry/Draco *slash*...this has probably been done before, but oh well. You know the drill. This is a PWP for now, but rest assured, I will think of something later on. R&R.
1. The break-in

dh2 Hello there, little crickets! I'm Starburst. Weird name? Well, I have a weirder personality ^.~ Enough about my autobiography, I have a few things to tell you about this story. "Warnings", as one might call them:   
1. First and foremost, this is a **_SLASH_** fic! You know what that means!! m/m relationships. This one in particular is D/H. If you don't like it, then don't *read* it, damn it, I've warned you now!   
2. I don't have spell check! *kicks the computer* So that means that there will probably be spelling errors! And I can't find a beta reader, either ;_;   
3. (Last one, I promise) If you're gonna flame, I suggest you don't bother, cause I'm immune to flames completely and they can't stop me. They're only a waste of time. 

Oh, one more thing: None of these stories will have a plot *.* Teehee... 

Disclaimer(dammit, I hate these things!): Harry Potter isn't mine *scowls* and neither is any of the other characters in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Now read. =P (Jeez, aren't we pushy...)   


* * * * *   
At a glimpse   
by Starburst   
* * * * *   


He's staring at me again. 

I don't even bother turning around giving him an evil glare, although I am tempted. Arg. He's such an ass. 

It's the start of the Christmas holidays, and of course I'm staying here at school. 'Pointless' is an understatement for going home to the Dursleys. Try 'only if I was drunk or stupid.' 

Ron went home to his family for the holidays, and Hermoine had to attend a family reunion in France. So of course, I'm stuck by myself. Sure, there were a few scattered first and second years, but what was the point of _that_? 

I focus my attention back on the matter. I turn around quickly, catching Malfoy off-guard and give him my best scowl. He turns his attention back onto the book he was reading. Wait...is he blushing? Bloody hell. He doesn't even realize the book's upside-down. 

Why was I in the library again? Ohhh, right. Studying. I put my head in my hands and sigh. I couldn't read, knowing a pair of steel-grey eyes kept watching me. What the hell was his problem, anyways? He hadn't even thrown one insult across the room at me, and it's been well over a half an hour. 

That's it. I know better then try and study, I hadn't gotten so much as my name on my Charms essay, and a funny feeling inside me told me that I'd never get any farther that night. 

I roll up my parchment and catch a quick glimpse of the snow falling silently onto the ground. I felt my eyelids drop. Maybe I'll go to bed now, even if it's still a little early. 

I stood up, the scratch of the chair on the floor was the first sound I heard in a long time. I shivered. It was too quiet. I pushed the chair in and turned by back to leave; I was reaching out to the handle when I heard Malfoy say something for the first time that evening. 

"Goodnight, Potter." 

I turn quickly, giving him a half puzzled, half sharp look. He's still reading, the book was now right-side up, it looked as if he had said nothing at all. He doesn't even look up. I start to wonder if he said anything at all. 

I shake my head slightly and walk out of the library, letting the doors slam behind me. 

~*~ 

Sleeping did not seem to be an option. I wasn't tired to say in the least; on the contrary, I felt I had enough energy to run around Hogwarts 10 times. 

I kept staring at the ceiling, my eyes were still wide open. Damn it. This is annoying. I've probably been trying to get to sleep for over an hour. 

I finally make the decision to go down to the kitchen and see if the house elves had any more chocolate eclairs. For some reason, those always seemed to make me sleepy. 

I pulled my robes over my pajamas to keep the winter cold out. The dormitory was a lot colder then usual. I crept silently out of the dormitory to make sure no one awoke. 

I got down to the common room and was fairly surprised when I found it empty. I glanced up at the clock, it was past midnight. I blink. Good lord, how long had I been trying to fall asleep? 

I disided to pull up a chair infront of the fire; the eclairs would have to wait. I feel the warmth spread through me and I sink lower into the chair, relaxed. 

"Enjoying yourself, Potter?" A bored voice called out, one I had no problem of recognizing. My head snapped around and I stared with wide eyes at Malfoy, who was standing in the corner, arms crossed. 

*Damn,* I thought. *My wand's upstairs...* 

But apparently, Draco didn't have his with him neither. In fact, he was dressed rather...different. He wasn't wearing his robes, but dark-blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt. The darkness of his clothes clashed with his pale skin, making him appear almost as white as snow. The flames of the fire were reflected in his storm colored eyes, making them look like a hurricane. A small smirk was playing across his lips. 

"Malfoy!?" I spat, words dripping with venom. "What in the hell are you _doing _here!?" 

He laughed. "I convinced a first-year that I was a Gryffindor who had forgotten the password. The stupid git believed me." His smirk grew wider. "He was probably too tired to realize he'd never seen me in the Gryffindor common room once. So naturally, I let myself in. Clever, aren't I?" 

I snorted. "I wouldn't use 'clever' as a word to describe you," I snarled. Instead of scowling, he chuckled. 

"You're not allowed in here," I said as calmly as I could. "You can get into big trouble if you're caught, and I'm seriously thinking of turning your ass in." 

"Really? Huh, that never crossed my mind." Sarcasm, of course. 

My eyes narrowed. "What do you _want_, Malfoy?" 

"Well, I thought that was seemingly obvious," He said, his voice dangerously low. I noted that he had come forth from his corner and was steadily walking towards me. "I want _you._" 

Wandless and helpless, I backed up until I hit the wall. He walked closer still, the fire dancing in his eyes. I tried to back up more, seeing if I could press myself right through the wall.   


He stopped a foot or two away from me, and his hands shot out unexpectedly to pin my shoulders to the wall. "Hey, stop!" I cry, trying to squirm out of his grasp. He's stronger then he looks; he doesn't even budge. His eyes cloud over as he looks at me. I shiver, and it's not from the cold. 

"You're pretty when you're scared, you know that?" He murmurs. The urge to spit on him comes to mind, but before I can do as much as respond, he puts his mouth over mine in a power-hungry kiss. 

I gasp out loud, although it is muffled out by his kiss. I felt his tongue part my lips and explore my mouth. My head is spinning. 

*Thinking...is not...an option...his lips...* 

It took about 10 seconds before I got use to his lips on mine, and I felt my mind disconnect from my body as I started to kiss him back. He made a sound of surprise, but it quickly drowned into a moan as our tongue's danced. 

_What!?_

_What the hell!?_

Reality finally kicked me hard enough, and I broke away from him. He was grinning, his once sleek hair was ruffled from my hands running through it. I was still breathing hard when I gave him a 'what the hell was that??' look. He shrugged. 

"Malfoy..." I said slowly. "W-what..." 

"...the hell was that?" he finished for me. I nodded. Damn, he was good. 

"I don't know." He grinned. "But I liked it. And from the looks of it..." His hand trailed south, and when it came in contact with my hardness, I gasped out loud. "...You did, too." 

I squeezed my eyes shut, but all it did was make me realize just how close he was. I could still feel his breath on my cheek. The heat started rising in my face again. 

"No!" I scream finally, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and pushing him back. "I don't know what kind of sick and twisted game you're playing at, Malfoy, but you're not dragging me in it. Now get the hell out." 

He doesn't say anything. To my surprise, he turns and heads toward the portrait hole. He stops at the exit, his smirk was gone and the frozen look was back in his eyes. 

"I don't care what you say, Potter, you enjoyed it. I know you did. Your pride is holding you back." His eyes sparkled in amusment. "Which is a pity, because I enjoyed that, too." 

He turned around and continued to exit. Half way out, he turned his head and licked his lips. 

"See you soon." 

********** 

Hehehe...I am evil, leaving you guys off like that, huh? But have no fear, I will get the next chapter out soon. But fair warning for unexpected travelers: this will get...er...hot. ^_~ Can't handle it, go stand in the shade (translation: Go Away). 

I really have to go now, seeing that it's 4:27 in the morning. Sigh, parting is such sweet sorrow. *Wipes fake tear away* 

Till we meet again.   
---Starburst   
-_-zzzZZ   
  
  
  



	2. Lust?

drh **Title:** At a glimpse   
**Author:** Starburst (ginny@antisocial.com)   
**Rating:** R   
**Pairing:** H/D   
**Warning!**This story you seek is *slash*, which means there's two people of the same sex in love...or in lust. I haven't decided yet. =P So I'm warning you all now, if you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. And yes, the rating will go higher in later chapters, so consider yourself warned.   
**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story is copyright (c) J.K. Rowling, and a bunch of other stuff. They don't belong to me, to my unfortunate.   
**Notes:** I'm back for chapter 2. ^_^ I'm so sorry that it took so long with this, I've been grounded from the computer for forever it seems. So here you are, all gift wrapped and bow tied, just for you. R&R, or R&F, but I'm warning you that I'll just laugh. Flames are hilarious, aren't they?   


~*~   
At a glimpse   
by Starburst   
~*~ 

A week had passed since the incident in the common room. Harry hadn't told anyone, to his surprise. Why didn't he just tell a teacher, so Malfoy would get 50 points from Slytherin and detention for 2 weeks? But in the back of his mind, he knew.   


_You *liked* the feel of his lips on yours, didn't you? That's exactly the reason you aren't telling on him. Maybe you're hoping that he does it again..._   


Harry shook his head, hard, trying to rid himself of his wandering thoughts. He was starting to creep himself out, and Hermione and Ron started to notice the behavior.   


"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked one morning, looking at him with concern. "You seem to be deep in thought, and you don't look too well."   


"I'm fine," he said hastily, with the wave of his arm, "I'm just thinking about things."   


"About what?" asked Ron lazily, spreading marmalade over his toast and not looking up. "You've been distant ever since we got back from Christmas break..."   


"I'm _fine,_" Harry interjected, getting annoyed. "It's just that Malfoy--"   


Ron's knife fell with a clatter. "I knew it," He said darkly, "what did that filthy prick do to you this time?"   


"You two didn't get in a fight, did you?" Hermione said, her voice low and scolding. "Cause we don't need more points getting taken from Gryffindor."   


Harry sighed, running a hand through his tangled hair. This was pointless. "Nevermind; I don't want to talk about it that much."   


Ron and Hermione exchanged glances but said nothing, and continued eating. Once every few minutes one of them would look up at him quickly then back down before he noticed. Harry ate the rest of his meal in silence. He couldn't taste his food anymore.   


Too soon, breakfast was over and Hermione was piling her books into her over-crammed book bag. Ron snickered under his breath and stood up, stretching. "You coming to class, Harry? It's Herbology, then," he shuddered, "double potions."   


Harry closed his eyes quickly. Going to Potions would mean that he'd have to see Malfoy for the first time since his break-in on the Gryffindor common room. _Pretend to be sick, _said a voice in his head.   


He didn't need to be told twice. "I don't feel so good," He said slowly, putting his forehead in his hands. It wasn't exactly a lie, as he wasn't feeling up and bright. "I think I'll go visit Madam Pomfrey."   


Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Ron gave him a funny look. "All right, then," He said, "I'll see you later."   


He watched his friends disappear, throwing a glance back at him before they turned a corner and out of sight. Harry stood up and, as slowly as possible, began to make his way to the Hospital Wing.   


_*Damn* that bleach blonde bastard, _Harry thought furiously on his way. _Damn him for being the smug prick that he is, and the shit he had to put me through._   


Harry's bitter thoughts were soon cut off by a small sound. He jerked his head up and froze. Whatever it was had stopped to. "Hermione?" He called out, confused. "Ron? Is that you?"   


"Two strikes against you, Potter, why don't you guess again?" came the drawling voice that he had no trouble recognizing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he growled.   


"Sod off, you bastard!" Harry yelled, although he had no idea where Malfoy was. "Just leave me the hell alone. I don't want to put up with you now."   


Smirking and arms-crossed, he stepped out from behind the corridor. "So if I come back later, you'll be willing to talk to me?"   


"I'll _never _be willing to talk to you," Harry spat, looking at Malfoy with disgust. He didn't even smile, just grinned wickedly, as if he knew something that Harry didn't.   


"What, you don't miss me?" Draco said in a fake pout, ignoring Harry's glare. "It's been a week and you haven't even thrown an insult at me. One would say you've been ignoring me."   


"Damn strait," Harry snapped when he finally found his voice, "I'm trying to hint something, Malfoy, but you're just too stupid to get it through."   


His eyes darkened. "I don't like being ignored," He said, his voice dropping and Harry shivered. "I think that I deserve just a little bit more respect then that."   


Harry snorted. "_I _don't."   


Draco gave him a frosty look. "Shut up when I'm talking, will you?"   


Harry trembled with fury and lunged out at Draco, grabbing the collar of his robes and shoving him back onto the corridor wall. "Don't you *ever* talk to me like that, got it?" He backhanded Draco, hard. "I don't know what kind of fucked-up game you're playing, but whatever it is, I want you to leave me out of it!" Harry screamed on the last part.   


Draco was staring at Harry with an unreadable expression. After a few seconds of silence, a slow grin made it's way on his face. "Okay, fine. Have it your way, Potter."   


Before Harry had a chance to respond to this, Draco freed himself from his grasp and continued down the darkened corridor, not even turning to look back.   


~*~   


Potions was horrible. Sure, it had never been a joyride before, but Harry couldn't concentrate, couldn't even *think* when knowing that a pair of steel grey eyes were watching him. _Stop it stop it stop it..._   


After getting kicked out of the Hospital Wing when Madam Pomfrey found nothing wrong with him, he found that he had only missed Herbology and not potions, to his horror. Not only was he late and had 10 points taken from Gryffindor, but as he walked in he couldn't help but notice Malfoy had that same I-know-something-you-don't-know grin on his face. How he had wanted nothing more then to slap that cocky-ass grin off his face. He ignored Malfoy and sat down between Ron and Hermione.   


Even when he and Hermione were paired up and working on a potion to cure blindness, he felt like he was a million miles away. Many times Hermione snapped at him about adding too much of a certian ingridient.   


"Now all we need is the crushed beetle shells, and be sure you're paying attention this time," said Hermione, not looking up from the potion. "Now hand me the shells first and I'll add them in, you just stir."   


Harry nodded and handed her the bowl of black powder. Very carefully, she tipped the powder into the potion until the last grain was gone. Harry watched as the black potion suddenly turned a misty blue/grey color. He bit his lip. _It looks just like his eyes..._   


Harry shook his head wildly. _Stop it! Thinking like that will probably give you brain cancer, or something along that line. _He stopped thinking when Hermione gave him a weird look. "Harry, you're really starting to scare me now..."   


He didn't say anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of Draco, still grinning. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine. _Just turn*away*,_   
_damnit!___

But he didn't. Draco watched him, grey eyes burning into green, the grin not leaving his face. He ran his tongue slowly over his lips and his grin grew wider as Harry closed his eyes, breathing going uneven.   


Relief flooded him when the bell finally rang for lunch. As quickly as he could, he threw all his books and parchment into his bag and fled from the classroom before anyone else. He didn't stop until he had reached the Great Hall, not even waiting for Hermione or Ron.   


But he didn't know that he was being watched still, didn't know that Malfoy had seen his retreat with great amusment. Arms crossing over his chest, he leaned back agaist the dungeon wall and smirked.   


_You can pretend to hate me to an extent, Potter, but what I saw now was nothing less then lust. I can see through you like glass. You aren't fooling anyone, and before you know it, you'll be mine._   
__ __

Draco had never felt so evil in his life. He left the potions dungeon, knowing eactly what was going to happen to the raven-haired boy. He licked his lips again. _All *mine*._   
__ __

~*~   
End of chapter 2   


Well? What do you think so far? Yes, this chapter is short, and not alot of action so far, but you just wait until next chapter...^.~ I'll get some more in next chapter, and yes it will be longer, and no it won't take as long. Until next time, luvries. 

---Starburst   
  
  
  



End file.
